


Coffee, Stars, and Speed Dates

by pinkgrassjelly, WinglessCookie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Barista!Tsukasa, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Speed Dating, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrassjelly/pseuds/pinkgrassjelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/pseuds/WinglessCookie
Summary: Senku has gone for five speed dating events with no luck. Will things change for the better on his sixth try?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet rp fic done for a two week rp event on The Kingdom of Shipping discord server. It was my first time rp-ing or even doing any kind of creative writing so I'm grateful to my partner Ciel (@WinglessCiel) for being so patient and encouraging throughout this process 🙏💕
> 
> I played Tsukasa and Link was Senku. We had fun and we hope you will enjoy reading this as much as we did rp-ing it!

It was a cold and rainy spring day. A day where many are wrapped underneath the covers praying for a bright and beautiful day. So, why the hell is Senku out and about? He glares at his friends’ message of "Good luck Senku!! Hope the sixth time's the charm and you find yourself a lover :) Taiju and Yuzu-chan are both wishing you luck!" On his phone before tucking it back into his raincoat. In true utter defeat, he stares at the sign that reads "Speed Dating from Three to Five. Drinks are on the house!"

At least that's something he has always looked forward to. A nice warm beverage on a cold Monday sounds like it's going to hit the spot. His freezing fingers reach for the door handle and pull it open. 

The bell to the cafe jingles as he walks through. He shakes his head to try and get rid of the water that hangs over him like a second skin. The all too familiar smell, is rich in the scent of freshly baked cookies, brewed coffee, and too much perfume. Senku wanted to cough at the perfume, it was intoxicating and gross. And far too many wear it because they neglected to bathe the night before. So, it shows the need to overcompensate. 

He reaches for the small envelope that will decide his fate of being a squatter or a roamer. Senku prays he gets to be a squatter since he doesn't feel like moving at all today. His energy washes away like the scum on the windows by the rain. With a hard tug, he pulls a chair out from his usual small round table by the bar.

Empty mugs and coffee canisters line each table with a scattering of rose petals. It was supposed to be romantic, but Senku thinks it’s cheesy and fake as he feels the synthetic material of the rose petals between his thumb and forefinger. Just like how everyone here is trying far too hard to show their best qualities while masking their flaws with a smile and a wave. 

He sighs, opening the envelope and pulling the red letter of fate out. Eyes read "Sit for the chance to love." He sighs in relief at getting to be a squatter for the day and leans forward to pour himself a cup of Joe. Today might actually be a good day. He observes the dark brewed coffee flowing into his awaiting mug, then watches as people begin to flood into the cafe one after another. Most of them are going to have a one night stand, the rare few may find love, and the unlucky ones- or the lucky ones, like himself will walk away with free coffee warming his heart for the walk home.

Tsukasa sighed and shook his head as he watched the boy with the unusual, gravity-defying ombre green hair show up at the cafe for what had to be the sixth time so far for yet another round of speed dating. 

Based on what he had ~~eavesdropped~~ overheard from the boy’s conversations, he managed to gather that his name was Senku and he was a freshman majoring in astrophysics. Tsukasa was not that big of a science nerd himself but even he knew that the famous physicist Albert Einstein had once said, “The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results.” Surely an Einstein fanboy like Senku would have realized that much by now? After several months of getting secondhand embarrassment from ~~eavesdropping~~ overhearing the conversations that went down between Senku and the other speed dating participants, Tsukasa had to commend the boy for his sheer persistence and determination - he must really be wanting to ~~get laid~~ find a significant other. 

After serving the other speed dating participants who had started to slowly trickle into the cafe one by one, Tsukasa made himself a steaming mug of hot peppermint cocoa and leaned back against the counter to enjoy the show, not knowing why he was secretly hoping that this batch of speed daters would not be to Senku’s liking. 

After an hour, Senku sighs heavily. Each dude who came to his table was the same carbon copy of boring and uninteresting. Too horny, too rich, too manipulative, too rude. He leans his head into the palm of his hand, only half-listening to this chap go on and on about who knows what. His coffee clearly has gone cold and when he goes to pour another cup of it the buzzer dings, signaling the end of the current round.

He groans at the pot being completely empty. Senku even came close to whimpering because this was the only thing that was keeping him awake and somewhat focused. As far as he was concerned, the only thing he wants to date in this place is this coffee. This coffee has far more character than every bastard here.

After the first twenty minutes of speed dating which looked to be an exact replay of the past five weeks, Tsukasa had given up and had resumed his usual duties of clearing tables, taking orders and making sure the cakes and cookies in the glass display were well stocked. 

A pitiful moan jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Senku sprawled on the table, one arm propping his head up and the other shaking an empty coffee mug over the table sadly. 

“Silly boy…”, he thought to himself. Well, there was nothing he could do about the current quality of speed daters, but he knew just how he could make Senku feel a little better.

Armed with a steaming pot of coffee and a freshly baked salted caramel muffin straight out of Francois, their amazing pastry chef’s oven, he made his way over to Senku’s table discreetly. 

“You look like you could use a refill and a little something extra. Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house!”, he winked, hoping that he looked like one of those charming guys on TV instead of like he was having a stroke. “So...I might be wrong, but it looks like none of the guys here are your cup of tea...or should I say, coffee, then? Heh heh.” He scratched his head nervously while cringing inwardly at his lame attempt at a joke to lighten the mood. 

"Oh great, a comedian now. What, here to sweep me off my feet with your witty Dad puns? Seen it, don't care for it." Senku rolled his eyes and stuck a finger into his ear in annoyance. But he does reach for the muffin and pours himself a fresh cup of coffee. He murmurs, sipping the freshly made coffee, "Here's the tea - this coffee is actually really good and the only reason I keep coming back to these stupid events."

Tsukasa chuckled in amusement. Wow, someone sure was cranky today eh! Not that he blamed him one bit. He shrugged, being called a comedian was definitely not the worst he had heard from angry customers on this job. At least being a comedian is still a form of gainful employment...

“Whoa whoa, chill man!”, he raises both hands in mock surrender. “Just doing my job to make sure my customers are well fed and caffeinated, or I’ll never hear the end of it from Francois. Plus, you looked so moody I thought you could use some cheering up. I gotta get back to work now but if you need more coffee just give me a holler. The name’s Tsukasa.” 

Perhaps it was best to give Senku some space...after all, there were still two more hours to go before the end of the event.

"Tsukasa?" Senku murmurs the name on his tongue. It was nice and rolled well. He sighs as the next bastard comes forth. 

"Hi, I'm Ukyo-" 

Too short. He thinks bitterly. 

A few minutes went by and everything else the short dude said, then the next guy, and the guy after that just went through one ear and out the other, especially when he started to munch on the salted caramel muffin. 

He moans quietly at the sweet and very soft taste and texture on his tongue. Gosh, this muffin was the best thing in the world and Senku thinks he wants to marry it.

====

“Bye! Thank you for coming, hope to see you again soon!” Tsukasa waved goodbye to the remaining speed dating participants who were slowly making their way out of the cafe. Some of the lucky ones were exchanging phone numbers and flirty smiles while others walked out looking like they were so done with life. Those last two hours seemed to have gone by in a flash!

Stealing a quick glance at Senku’s table, he saw the teen still sitting there, texting on his phone with a scowl on his face while nursing what had to be his fifth pot of coffee refill that day. Guess he had no luck with finding Prince Charming today either. Well, from observing Senku during those two hours, he knew for certain what was the one thing that would improve his mood. 

“Hey! Uh, so we’re about to close for the day soon and we had a few of these muffins left. They’ll be too stale by tomorrow and it seems like a shame to just toss them in the bin. Would you like to take this home? Free of charge, of course!”, Tsukasa offered the bag of remaining muffins to Senku, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"What's the catch?" Senku asks and blinks cautiously at the giant standing before him. He frowns, "Nothing in life comes free. So, what do you want Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa blinks in surprise, caught slightly off guard by the defensive question. 

“Uh...well, what I want is for these muffins to not go to waste, and by taking them home with you, you are helping me do just that! Yeah...that’s right!” He chuckles nervously. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of cleaning up to do.” He really did though, these events may be good money but they always left behind a huge mess, especially with rose petals EVERYWHERE that made it look like some kind of rose petal bomb, had gone off in the cafe. 

“Oh, and you know...you don’t have to wait for these events just to enjoy the coffee since you like it so much. Feel free to come by any time!” He added as an afterthought before scuttling away to deal with the mess in the cafe. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Senku asks, standing up and stretching his arms to the sky with an irritated yawn. 

He groans, cracking his neck, "Because I ain't moved one millimeter by your kind act. You gotta either up your game-" He pauses to rub a finger in his ear in annoyance and grab another muffin, "or be direct about what you want. Because I have seen flashers with better skills at flirting than what you’ve got going for you."

First comedians, and now flashers?! Tsukasa groaned and facepalmed internally. This was just getting worse and worse for him. Yep, the last he checked, flashers are most definitely a lot more frowned upon than comedians. 

_“Oh, Tsukasaaaa! How nice you are, I am forever in your debt!” Senku cries, clasping his hands to his chest while batting his eyelashes._

Or at least that was how he had expected it to go. Maybe he had been reading too many of his younger sister’s shoujo mangas. Well, it’s too late for that realization now. Time to get himself out of this other mess he had created for himself.

“Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. But I assure you, it was not my intention to offend you and I apologize if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable in any way.”, Tsukasa turns around and says in his best customer service voice, hoping it would appease Senku enough not to lodge a complaint against him to Francois. He kind of enjoyed working here and would hate to lose his job over this. 

"Whoever said I was offended?" Senku flicks some ear gunk out of his ear and off his finger. He takes several steps forward, glancing up to the man and down, studying him for a second. 

He strokes his chin with a smirk growing on his face, "Tall, well built, obviously a fighter or was one at some point. Handsome even and knows how to put on a mask of innocence."

Senku tilts his head up, glancing at amber eyes in amusement and interest, "As I said. If you wanna flirt with me, you have a better chance of being direct about it. Unless, you like to beat around the bush. Which I ain't gonna judge you for. We all have our kinks."

Tsukasa tried to fight the rising blush that was slowly creeping up his face. Senku thought he was handsome?! And well built? Ok to be fair he wasn’t sure about that “mask of innocence” bit and whether that was a good thing or not, but he’ll take it as a compliment. 

Senku was right about one thing though, he was an avid boxer and even used to represent his school in competitions. The truth was, during this time, he had been propositioned many times by the female students in his school which frankly made him a little uncomfortable and resulted in him quitting the sport eventually. He doesn’t even play for that team! Knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of unwanted attention, he had not been planning on subjecting Senku to any of that. At least not until he could determine if Senku was even remotely interested in him. 

More importantly, he had never actually flirted with anyone ever and everything he knew about romance was learned from his sister’s shoujo manga (which he realized by now was not the best educational material on the subject). But Senku wanted him to be direct...so what was it that these shoujo manga men did when they wanted to be direct? He searched desperately in his brain for answers.

“Ah, um, you see, the thing is, you have really pretty eyes and I think you’re super cute, and smart too! So, uh, would you like to go for a coffee sometime? I’ll bring cakes and muffins!”, Tsukasa blurts out, his poor not-built-for-flirting brain already overheating from this whole exchange. He curses himself inwardly, wishing he had a better flirting game and hoping that he did not just botch everything.

"Hmm, don't know." Senku plays coy and looks away, while making his way to the door. He shrugs, "I think you're rather dull. Boring even." Lifting his hands up in defeat, "unless you make this proposal sound more interesting. I guess I gotta go and bark up another tree for a chance to have this forbidden fruit."

Something interesting huh. Senku really was not making this easy for him! Tsukasa’s brain immediately started cycling through various extreme sports activities like bungee jumping, BMX biking, jiu-jitsu, and even skydiving. Yeah, none of those were good first date activities. The wait was this even a date in the first place? He had no idea but he had already dug a hole for himself and jumped right in so he was just going to roll with the punches.

He racked his brain for ideas, trying to piece together bits and pieces of information about Senku he had stored away in his brain while he had been eavesdropping on his speed dating rounds. Senku was a science nerd, that much was certain. Tsukasa did decently well enough at science when he was in school, but he was not confident he could hold his own in a conversation with Senku discussing things like string theory or quantum mechanics. So that rules out anything too science-related. He did remember Senku mentioning that he liked space and the feeling of flying high in the sky, away from all earthly worries. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit him.

“Ok hear me out, what if we had coffee and cakes...but in a hot air balloon?” Tsukasa suggested. “Would that be interesting enough for you? Or I can juggle the coffee cups to make it more interesting?” He would worry about where to actually find the hot air balloon later, if Senku said yes.

"Hmm-" Senku yawns and quirks his finger into his ear some more. Absolutely bored with this conversation. 

He wanders up to the big tree of a man and pokes that massive chest, feeling a little surprised at how squishy it was. He pokes it again to really get a feel of it. Just how built is Tsukasa? 

His finger goes to stroke his chin in thought and his eyes glisten as he makes his counteroffer, "Become my guinea pig for a full day."

Tsukasa sighed in relief internally, secretly glad that he did not have to procure a hot air balloon out of nowhere and find someone who could actually fly that thing on such short notice. Still, he really couldn’t figure this Senku guy out. It wasn’t like he was completely disinterested...but he wasn’t interested either? Pair this with Tsukasa’s bumbling inexperience and he felt like he was playing this game on extreme hard mode. He briefly entertained the thought of relocating to Nepal to live as a goat. Just briefly. 

“...guinea pig? What about it?”, he asked warily, his brain unhelpfully choosing to remind him at that moment that deep-fried guinea pig was considered a delicacy in some parts of the world. 

"Just a little bit of this..." Senku sways his hips one way and then the other. Like a cat getting ready to pounce on a little mouse, he purrs, and his grin grew to mad scientist levels. "...and a little bit of that. And you are the purrfect subject for it." 

Fingers play with the little strands of hair hanging down Tsukasa’s face and Senku teases, "Unless, you're scared? Then I guess-" he shrugs and begins to make his way to the door, "your loss."

Tsukasa’s eyes widened in realization before he started laughing, relieved. “If that’s what you wanted, you should have just said so earlier! Sure, I’ll be happy to help. In fact, it sounds like fun!” 

He didn’t know why Senku thought he would be scared of helping him to test hula hoops. That hip-swaying motion, combined with the fact that Senku was a scientist and inventor... clearly he was testing out a new hula hoop prototype of some sort. It was no big deal, he was a boxer and had endured the most physically grueling training sessions. He smiled confidently. Finally, it was his time to shine and he could show Senku something he was good at. This would be a piece of cake! 

Senku brings his hand up to Tsukasa's face and beckons the man, "Phone, please. I'll text you where to go and what time. So, don't be late."

“Ah, sure!” Tsukasa rummaged around in his apron pocket and fished out his phone, swiping to unlock it and placing it in Senku’s outstretched palm. Well, at least this little endeavor of his was getting somewhere! “Is there anything else in particular that I will need to prepare for this?”

"Um-" Senku thinks as he types his number into the phone and once his number was saved. He hands the phone back, looking up in fascination at the tall man, "nothing apart from yourself and some comfortable clothes that you can work out in."

“Hang on I’ll give you a missed call...”, Tsukasa hits the call button on the number that Senku has just saved. Better to be safe than sorry in case Senku had decided to give him a wrong number on purpose to shake him off. Tsukasa’s worries were unfounded as Senku’s phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket and he ended the call. 

“There! Now you have my number too”, Tsukasa grinned and gave Senku a thumbs up. He was even more excited after hearing Senku’s instructions to bring workout attire. He LOVED working out! 

"Now, c‘mere," Senku smirks and beckons with his fingers for Tsukasa to lower himself to his height.

“Uh, what? Okay sure…”, Tsukasa was not sure what Senku wanted but hesitantly stooped down a little until he was eye to eye with Senku. 

"Can I kiss you?" Senku asks, testing his grounds with his new guinea pig, trying to see just how far he can push this little experiment of his.

“Um, I beg your pardon? For a moment I thought you said you wanted to kiss me...ahaha~~”, Tsukasa laughs nervously, unsure if his ears were somehow failing him from being hit one too many times in his boxing matches or if Senku had really just asked if he could kiss him. 

"Nope. I did ask that. If I were to take you as my guinea pig, I gotta know how well you can kiss. It's a simple test, really." Senku says coolly and yanks on a strand of brown hair, bringing the two of them closer together. 

Their breaths mingle with each other and Senku looks up, hopeful, "Pass or fail. So, you down or are you chicken shit?"

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes, not one to back down from a challenge. After giving a quick glance around the cafe to make sure that Francois and other customers were nowhere in sight, he reached out and grabbed Senku’s shirt, closing the distance between them and pressing a soft and gentle kiss to the boy’s smirking lips in answer to his question. 

Senku hums happily into the kiss and grabs both of Tsukasa's cheeks in his hands, physically demanding the kiss to get deeper.

Feeling somewhat encouraged by Senku’s enthusiasm in grabbing his face, Tsukasa nibbled on Senku's lips lightly and darted his tongue out to lick them. He, too, wanted a deeper kiss, wanted to taste more of Senku.

Gasping at the tongue darting across his lip. Senku moans hotly as Tsukasa’s tongue slithers into his mouth, filling him up full as he tries to play with as much enthusiasm as Tsukasa was giving him.

He breathlessly pulls away as the need to breathe takes over, gasping for air as a string of spit connects the two, "Pass... Ten billion percent pass. More."

“As you wish…”, Tsukasa smiles and murmurs against Senku’s lips. Hooking his hands under Senku’s thighs, he easily lifted him up so he could sit on one of the nearby tables. This way, they were now pretty much at the same height. One of his hands slid into Senku’s fluffy hair, which he had been dying to touch for months, as he plunged his tongue into Senku’s mouth once again, tracing playful patterns on the insides of his cheeks and teeth.

Senku moans breathlessly around Tsukasa's tongue. All the heat in his body quickly went south as he was lifted onto a table and he takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around the older man's waist, carding his fingers into that long brown mane. 

For once in his life, Senku finally feels at peace with himself and felt truly connected to another person, especially when he felt a rather impressive growth begin to rub against his crotch. Gosh, what if he actually had sex in this little cafe? It would be an absolute story to tell to Taiju and Yuzuriha.

Though, phase one of his "Am I gay?" experiment has now ended because yes. He is indeed gay. And very gay for this man who is pretty much stealing his breath in this very moment. 

Gasping for air, Senku looks up lustfully, eyes needy and glossed over at Tsukasa's pretty amber eyes. He brushes a small strand of hair from that beautifully feminine and yet masculine face. 

It's a face he could easily fall in love with. Tsukasa’s looks combined with his personality made him the perfect package. But the fear of what this means...it lingers like ice on his veins.

This guinea pig was just meant to find out if Senku was actually gay or had any remote interest in sexual intercourse. It didn't matter who it was. 

But now, wiggling his hips around the large hard member and face burning. It does. He could have sex to see what all the hullabaloo is all about... Though with it being his first, his heart trembles. 

Feeling slightly out of breath, Senku gasps, "I... think-" his chest constricting, "I need to go before we uh- Thanks for the coffee." But despite his words, he just couldn't seem to push the other man away. Instead, he leans in to kiss Tsukasa more, craving the other's touch more than any other.

Tsukasa vaguely registered Senku saying something but his mind was far too lost in a haze of lust to process what he had just said. The only thing he was hyper-aware of was Senku’s tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it hungrily, pulling the smaller boy deeper into his arms, not allowing even the tiniest sliver of space between them. His cock had grown painfully hard in his pants, and the sensation of Senku wiggling his hips and rocking his own hardness against it was making him lose his mind even more. If they didn’t stop soon...he would have more than just the rose petals and empty coffee cups to clean up. 

That train of thought suddenly jerked him back to reality - he was making out with a customer, and on the job no less! Francois was a lovely boss but they were only one door away and if they were to see him now...he would be toast. Just like the ones they served with their breakfast sets. With a great deal of reluctance, he released Senku’s tongue and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Senku’s and giving them some time to breathe. His heart was racing as fast as when he was entering the ring for an important boxing match. 

Looking into Senku’s crimson eyes, he asked shyly, “So uh...I hope that was alright?”

Thumbs stroke both sides of the man's cheeks, Senku only nods, face flushing at the close proximity, and murmurs with a gentle smile, "It was perfect. First time?"

It was indeed Tsukasa’s first time. Prior to this, the only kisses he had given were chaste kisses to the forehead as he tucked his younger sister Mirai into bed. His rigorous training and competition schedule had not given him much free time to pursue relationships, not that there was anyone who had caught his eye, and after he had quit competitive boxing, he just wanted to kick back for a bit and relax. That said, he was now really grateful for his boxing-honed reflexes which allowed his body to react to a situation faster than his mind could get a read on it. 

“Yeah...first time”, Tsukasa admitted sheepishly, feeling somewhat embarrassed at having been found out so easily. Well at least Senku seemed to have enjoyed himself, so it couldn’t have been that bad, right?

"Cute." Senku smiles at the tall blushing man. He laughs a bit, kicking his legs back and forth while still sitting on top of the table with Tsukasa’s arms caging him. Looking up at Tsukasa, he asks, "You gonna let me go or kiss me some more?"

Pressing a quick kiss to Senku’s nose, Tsukasa lets go of Senku reluctantly. “Believe me, if I could stay here and kiss you all day long, I would.”, he says, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Senku’s face fondly. “Unfortunately, I have a job to keep and my boss would absolutely lose their shit if they were to catch me.” He chuckled grimly, not wanting to imagine Francois’s reaction if that were to happen. 

“So...I’ll see you again soon? For your experiment?” Tsukasa asks hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll message you with my schedule and we can try to align our free days off." Senku says while sliding off the table. He quickly fixes his disheveled clothes and hair before giving Tsukasa a wayward smile and a wave, "See you next time." 

With a little more confidence in himself than what he had before, he left into the evening with a gentle hum and a skip in his step. Senku felt absolutely light as a feather and, touching his trembling lips softly, they felt like they were still being kissed with Tsukasa's warmth, enveloped and caressed tenderly with the other's desires. 

Well, since stage one has now been completed, Senku now had to make a step by step guide and put together everything he needed before his official date with Tsukasa.

The moment Senku was out of sight, Tsukasa let out a deep breath he had no idea he had been holding in this entire time, sagging against the tables as all the stress and anxiety left his body all at once. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened, that he had not only gotten Senku’s phone number but even made out with Senku too...all while at work! 

“Best. Job. Ever.”, he thought to himself as he grabbed a handful of those corny fake rose petals off the table and tossed them in the air like confetti as a silent way of congratulating himself. Truth be told, he still had no idea how he had managed to pull that off but he would take it as a win. 

Looking in dismay at the mess around the cafe, he got to work on cleaning everything up, humming a happy tune to himself while wondering when he would see Senku again and what sort of hula hoops Senku was going to get him to test out. He selfishly hoped that he would get to kiss Senku again. Even though it had only been his first kiss, he decided he quite enjoyed this kissing thing a lot and was eagerly looking forward to the next opportunity to do so. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by and Senku was eagerly waiting for Tsukasa in a large clearing in the woods. The morning doves are still chirping loudly as the sun peeks over the valleys and cities at the foot of the large hill he was standing on top of. He made sure he had all the wooden planks, nails, power tools, glass panes, paint, spare clothes, food, and other regular building tools required for the project he had planned for the day. Red eyes brightly look up to the large nearly ten-century old oak tree with branches large and wide, sprawling out of control. He knew for certain that it was sturdy enough for what he had in mind. 

And what was it that he had in mind, you might ask? Senku unrolls the blueprints he had prepared while wiggling his butt and waiting for Tsukasa. 

His grand plan is to build a treehouse observatory with the help of Tsukasa. There's going to be a meteor shower tonight and he wants more than anything to see it. 

This may be an "experiment" but at the same time, Senku also wanted to cynically use Tsukasa as the muscles for this project while he refines his telescope. Now it's all about waiting. 

Oh, when can he see Tsukasa? His ass wiggles some more and he giggles. Senku can't wait to see the man who has stolen his heart.

Several uneventful weeks had gone by for Tsukasa since his encounter with Senku that fateful day. Though school and his part-time job at the cafe had kept him relatively busy, his mind constantly drifted back to the kiss they had shared which only made the radio silence from Senku a source of consternation for Tsukasa. He had lost count of the number of times he picked up the phone, typed out a text to Senku, and chickened out, deleting the message without even hitting the send button, worried that Senku would find him too annoying. 

Just when he had given up all hope and was starting to come to terms with the fact that perhaps Senku was just not that interested in him after all or had maybe found someone better in the interim, his phone had lit up with a notification from none other than Senku. In typical Senku fashion, the message was short and to the point, informing him of the date, time and venue where his experiment would be taking place. 

Tsukasa had a billion and one things on his mind he wanted to type in his reply.

_ “How have you been?” _

_ “I missed you.” _

_ “I can’t stop thinking about you.” _

Yeah, those would probably send Senku running for the hills so he went for the safer “friendly but professional” route instead. 

_ “Hey, great to hear from you! Sure, I’ll be there. Looking forward to it!” _

Even so, he had re-read it multiple times, as though he was submitting it for a Pulitzer Prize or something, before finally hitting send. And all that was left to do was wait. 

When the day of Senku’s experiment finally rolled by, Tsukasa was even more nervous than he was before a major tournament. He made his way to the large clearing in the woods according to the directions Senku had given him, thinking to himself that this was a strange choice of venue for conducting hula hoop experiments. He had envisioned being in a lab, hooked up to all sorts of wires and beeping machines while Senku stood off to the side in a white lab coat jotting down notes on a clipboard. 

Just as he was seriously starting to worry that he was in the completely wrong location, he heard a shout of “Oi! Tsukasa! Over here!” and heaved a sigh of relief at the familiar sight of Senku waving madly at him next to what looked like a pile of construction and wood crafting materials. 

Making his way over to Senku, he raised an eyebrow at the mind-boggling assortment of wooden planks, power tools, and paint, “So...what exactly are we doing today, Senku?”

"We are building a treehouse observatory to watch the stars tonight." Senku informs, pointing at the large oak tree, "and that's where we're gonna set up base. So, are you ready?"

“You mean the two of us are going to build an observatory in that tree by tonight?” Tsukasa gaped. He looked up at the tree Senku was pointing at. There was absolutely nothing in that tree so they would be starting from scratch. He wondered if such a feat was even possible. No doubt he had the muscles for heavy lifting but he had never actually built anything in his life, save for some IKEA furniture he had to self assemble. 

"Yeah, let's get started!" Senku says cheekily with a giant grin on his face, beckoning for Tsukasa to come over to the workbench as he grabs some nails and a hammer. He points at the blueprints, "Basically the goal is for you to build the foundation. It's an open roof treehouse for now and tomorrow, after spending the night here, we will put the roof on. But the aim is to have four walls and a floor that you’ll be in charge of building, and I’ll take care of the large observatory telescope." 

His red eyes twinkle as he looks at Tsukasa hopefully, "So, do you think we are able to do it?"

Tsukasa eyes the blueprints warily, and of course, there were blueprints. This was Senku they were talking about here, he didn’t know why he thought they were just going to wing it and build something like he had seen on Survivor. Come to think of it, now he wishes he had paid more attention to those segments on the show. 

Bringing his attention back to the blueprints and studying them in detail, he realized it was actually not as complicated as he had imagined, and if they were able to pull this off exactly according to the plans, it seemed like it would be a fairly stable and structurally sound treehouse. He might even bring his younger sister here one day to look at the stars. 

“I don’t see why not,” Tsukasa replies, smiling at Senku’s hopeful tone. In any case, he was glad that this little project was allowing him to spend a bit more time with Senku. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” 

====

Before they knew it, the day was over in a flash and night had fallen. Senku collapses in a pile of sweat, aching bones, joints and muscles against the hardwood flooring of their newly made treehouse. 

Surprisingly, despite their initial plan of the treehouse having an open roof, for now, Tsukasa and he both busted their asses and managed to put on a glass arched roof and a large telescope pointing out to space. 

Red eyes could see every twinkling star and the bright ghostly white moon from where he laid. This was perfect. He couldn't believe he actually built a treehouse and in about an hour the meteor shower would start hitting the Earth. Gasping for air from his well worn-out lungs, he smiles over at the tall man, "This... was awesome. Thank you, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa was utterly exhausted. He felt like he had just gone for multiple rounds of back to back boxing matches and all his limbs were feeling like jelly. That said, looking at the completed treehouse around them filled him with a sense of pride. He and Senku had gone beyond the planned scope of work to finish the entire treehouse in just one day instead of two, stopping in between for only a quick snack he had packed with no breaks throughout the rest of the day. He was really happy with how everything had turned out and it looked really professional if he had to say so himself. All their hard work had definitely been worth it and now it was time to kick back and enjoy the fruits of their labor. 

The meteor shower Senku had mentioned was due to begin in about an hour and being able to watch it with Senku was worth all the blisters and aches he knew he would get the next day. Turning to Senku and placing a hand gently over his, he smiles back, “No, thank YOU. Being able to build something like this with my own two hands was an incredible experience and I’m glad I got to share it with you, so, thank you for everything...I had fun today.”

"Same, so, much fun." Senku smiles, eyes crinkling and he goes back to stare at the night sky as he intertwined his fingers with the other. It had truly been an incredible day and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Bathed in the glow of the twinkling stars in the night sky, Senku looks even more beautiful and ethereal than usual. The sight makes Tsukasa’s chest clench tightly and he has never wanted to kiss Senku more. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa finally says after debating with himself internally on whether it would be a good idea to do this. “Can I kiss you?”, he asks, echoing the words Senku had spoken to him back at the cafe on that day. 

"You don't have to ask, idiot. Just do it." Senku teases and closes his eyes. He was still far too exhausted to actually get up and kiss the man so he hopes his low stamina could be a good enough reason to just lay here and not make that first move.

Leaning in, Tsukasa cupped Senku’s cheek tenderly in one palm and kissed him again slowly, wanting to take his time to feel the plush softness of Senku’s lips against his. It was a heavenly feeling, something Tsukasa was more addicted to than any drug or vice he'd ever tried. 

Senku hums in the kiss, loving every moment of it. When they pulled apart for a breath of air, Tsukasa's face was beautifully flushed and his long silky chestnut brown hair encased him in a fluffy canopy. Smiling, he wraps his arms around the man's neck, "You really are gorgeous Tsukasa."

Tsukasa could feel his cheeks heating up, he wasn’t sure if it was from the intensity of the kiss or from Senku’s unexpected compliment. He smiled fondly down at Senku, “You’re too good to me Senku, you’re beautiful, smart, funny...I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now just being here with you in my arms.” He leans in to steal another kiss, pressing his lips to the corner of Senku’s mouth and nipping gently at his lower lip. 

Gasping from the little nip, Senku can feel himself growing warmer and warmer. Soon all the heat begins to trickle down into his ever-growing arousal.

He pulls Tsukasa into a deeper, more feverish kiss, flicking his tongue across the man's lips, hoping it will be enough to ask for permission. Moaning through a breathless gasp for air, Senku entangles his fingers with Tsukasa's soft hair, his hips twitching at the heat boiling in his gut.

Tsukasa smiled at the feeling of Senku’s tongue brushing against his lips. He parted his lips, unable to stop the moan that escaped his mouth when Senku’s tongue plunged inside. He sucked on Senku’s tongue greedily, clamping his hands firmly on Senku’s hips and tugging him further into his arms. 

Senku pulls apart from Tsukasa's lips. He was gasping for air as he unbuttoned his uncomfortably tight jeans and then his shirt, one button slipping with each twist of his fingers. His eyes were barely open but were still so hungry and needy. He licks his lips and softly pants, "Need you 'Kasa. Will you help me see the stars? As part of the final step to this experiment."

Tsukasa swallows hard as Senku starts slowly stripping off his clothes, drinking in the sight of his prettily flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. He could feel Senku hard against his thigh with each minuscule movement and the reality of the situation hit him in the face like one of the punches he had received in his boxing matches. Tightening his grip on Senku’s waist, he held him in place as he ground down against Senku experimentally, smiling in satisfaction when he felt Senku shudder against him. He leaned in close, lips ghosting over the shell of Senku’s ear to whisper quietly, “Tell me how much you want me.”

"I want you so much," Senku answers honestly and slips out of everything but his Little Einsteins boxers. His dick is well and hard as he grinds with Tsukasa's own movements. 

He moans breathlessly, faces completely red and tugs on Tsukasa's clothes desperately, "You gonna strip for me or am I gonna have to take this one step at a time?"

The sincerity in Senku’s words was a strike directly to Tsukasa’s heart. His mouth descends on Senku’s once again while his hands fly down to his own hips, nimble fingers quickly unbuckling his belt and expertly unbuttoning his pants without tearing his mouth away from Senku’s, tugging them down until they reach the middle of his thighs. He's so hot and hard where they're pressed together and he snaps his hips forward over and over, fucking himself against Senku. He shifts enough just to free one hand to tug his T-shirt over his head, craving for more skin-on-skin contact with Senku. 

Senku’s moans at Tsukasa’s grinding against him became almost animalistic. Breathlessly, he pulls the large man into a feverish kiss, twisting his fingers, pulling at the long dark hair and wrapping his legs around the man's waist. The man's cock is so large, even when it's only still in boxers, Senku can still feel every delicious inch of it rubbing against his bottom. He drools in the wet and messy kiss, tongue wrestling for space inside of Tsukasa's mouth.

Tsukasa gasps at the sensation of Senku pulling his hair, each of Senku’s tugs sending sparks flying down his spine and straight to his groin, where the heat there has culminated far too soon, but it’s too much and too unexpected. He stops whatever he is doing to teasingly trail a hand down Senku’s chest and stomach to cup him through his boxers. “God, Senku. You feel so warm down here,” he purred, his fingers tracing over Senku’s cock lazily. “Can I feel it? I want to see you. All of you.”

Only nodding, Senku feels the fingers running over his dick and he ruts against them, chasing that feeling that was so different from his own touch. Chest rising and falling, Senku kisses the man's cheek before his head falls back, eyes glued to the star-covered night sky. 

His eyes widened as the first flashes of light started to rain down. Senku gasps for air as his eyes follow each light trail, "Kasa, look above you."

At Senku’s gasp, Tsukasa looks above him to see flashes of light raining down from the sky. It seems like the meteor shower was starting earlier than they had expected. Wow, he was really living out about fifty different fantasies combined into one, yet he still wanted more.

Tsukasa’s fingers slowly dipped beneath the waistband of Senku’s boxers to tease at Senku’s cock before removing the boxers entirely. Reaching a hand down, he pulls his own achingly hard length out of his boxers and grips his and Senku’s erections together in one hand, stroking them together while trying to find a rhythm to match both of their desires. 

"Tsu~ I’m so close..." Senku moans, rocking his hips into the touch. The all too familiar feeling of bubbly soda mixed with tight muscles grew with every stroke. Tears rolled down his eyes and his lips wobbled with every breath that was stolen from him.

Tsukasa thrusts back against Senku as his hand picks up speed, yearning for more friction between them. He finds himself hitting the point of no return terrifyingly quickly, and from the urgent way Senku is rocking into him and moaning desperately, he's no better. He snaps his hips in one final thrust just as Senku tugs his hair again, hard enough that Tsukasa is seeing stars, mingling with the bright lights currently raining down from the sky, and then he's coming, painting the wall in front of him with long stripes of white. 

"I guess-," Senku pants as he runs down off of his own orgasmic high, his own cum mixing with Tsukasa’s on the wall of the observatory, making it look like a modern art piece. Giggling, kissing Tsukasa's cheek and then rolling his head back to watch the sky rain with lights, "we both got a chance to see the stars tonight. Thank you for taking me to the moon."

Tsukasa wraps an arm around Senku and holds him tenderly as Senku collapses against him, completely spent. Grabbing a towel from his bag, he cleans both of them up before leaning back to enjoy the final moments of the meteor shower with Senku’s back pressed snugly to his chest. Kissing the top of Senku’s head softly, he smiles back, “This was the most amazing day I’ve had in a long time, thank you for spending it with me.” He paused before adding hopefully, “I would love to do this again sometime...if you would like.” 

"Same, bro." Senku says cheekily, and shrugs with a chuckle, "Guess this means no more speed dating for me?"

Tsukasa considers Senku's words, suddenly feeling rather unsure of himself. "Senku...what are we? Are we friends? Fuck buddies? Or could we be something more than that?", he asks, letting a note of hopefulness creep into his voice, not knowing why he was afraid of hearing Senku's answer.

Senku hums, eyes growing shut from being far too comfortable in the other's arms. He says, running his fingers down Tsukasa's arm, "I think... Would you like to go out with me and be my actual boyfriend?"

Tsukasa’s eyes widen in surprise and he can hardly believe his ears. He doesn’t have to think twice before smiling and answering, “Yes, yes I think I would like that very much.” He presses a kiss to Senku’s neck, feeling his pulse under his lips and he closes his eyes, wanting to savor every precious moment. 

====

Several weeks went by with Senku and Tsukasa’s two month anniversary fast approaching and Senku wouldn't have it any other way, especially sitting back in the little cafe, hanging out at the counter and watching the poor saps who were in for yet another round of speed dating. Tsukasa slides him a free freshly brewed coffee which Senku grabs eagerly, sipping happily at the bitterly sweet taste. 

He chuckles, noting that being an observer instead of a participant has a lot more perks. Leaning over the bar, he says, "These people are ten billion percent boring. I'm glad-" he pauses mid-sentence to smile at Tsukasa, "I lucked out and found my one in a million."

Even after being together for two whole months, Tsukasa still got butterflies in his stomach whenever Senku smiled at him. Elbowing Senku over the counter playfully, he laughs, “Don’t be so harsh! If I recall, you also called me boring when I first introduced myself to you several months ago. So I should be the lucky one here!” 

Looking back on everything, Tsukasa was truly thankful that things had worked out the way they did. They may have gotten off to a rough start, but the past two months had been the most wonderful two months of his year, maybe even his life. He and Senku had gone out on many more dates, got to know each other more  _ intimately _ on many occasions, and they even brought his younger sister Mirai to the treehouse observatory to look at the stars through the telescope that Senku had built and fine-tuned over time. And all of this was thanks to the speed dating event that was taking place in the cafe right now. He could only hope the participants this time would be able to find their special someone, the way he had. 

Perhaps feeling a little sentimental, Tsukasa impulsively leans over the counter to pull Senku into a kiss. They both have small, blissful smiles on their faces when they part, basking happily in the knowledge that they had each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/q5RaGyg
> 
> Come join us at The Kingdom of Shipping discord server for more of such fun events all year round! All ships are welcome 💖✨


End file.
